una linda sorpresa
by akane mizuno
Summary: one shot de Ranma y Akane ups una gran sorpresa


Los personajes no me pretenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Este es un fic lemon**

En la escuela preparatoria furinkan, se estaba armando un alboroto por supuesto, era ocasionado por un chico de trenza llamado Ranma Saotome y una chica de cabello negro azulado llamada Akane Tendo , pero se preguntan como comenzó la disputa.

Todo comienza cuan do nuestros dos protagonistas llegaron al colegio como de costumbre, corriendo (como no) y se toparon con un chico un año mayor que ellos, creían que por fin los dejaría en paz por lo sucedido en la boda arruinada, pero se equivocaban estaba peor.

Como te atreviste a llegar con ella después de lo que le hiciste Saotome- grito Kuno.

Yo no le hice nada, Kuno- contesto Ranma calmado

Como que no le hiciste nada, casi te casas con ella- dijo kuno preparándose para atacar.

Pero el chico no pudo contestar pues sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo, por su mente pensó que era Akane, pero al voltear su cara se encontró con que era Shampo que había llegado a aver a su prometido.

Hola Ranma como estas, airén- dijo la amazona

Como que mi amor, en mio,- dijo la chica llamada Ukio

jajajaja, tuyo no me agás reír,- dijo la rosa negra que acababa de llegar también para vera aso amado.

Shampo mi amor donde estas- gritaba Mouse

Hay no puede ser, ya llegaron tus demás prometidas- de dijo Akane al oido a Ranma para que las demás no lo oyeran

Ya me tienen harto, no se como quitármelas de encima, gracias a mi padre- le contesto Ranma a su prometida también en el oldio

Que se están cuchicheando ustedes dos- les grito Rioga a los dos.

Rioga - dijo Akane

Vez, no solo son mis prometidas, si no también son tus prometidos- de dijo Ranma a Akane

No son mis prometidos el único prometido que tengo er...- le grito la chica pero se callo de repente.

Que ibas a decir, marimacho- dijo Shampo

A ti que te importa y no soy marimacho- le grito Akane , la cual se estaba poniendo furiosa

Claro que eres mi prometida Akane - le dijo kuno

No, no lo soy, y ya déjame en paz ya estoy harta de tus estupideces- le contesto la peli azul

Si, yo también y de las de ustedes también- les grito Ranma a las muchachas

Pero airén...

Nada, no estamos comprometidos y yo nunca me voy a acasar contigo, entiéndelo, ni con ustedes, si quieres Ukio después te puedo comprar otro puesto y tu Kodachi tu y yo no somos nada, me entiendes, nada, ya déjenme en paz las tres- les grito Ranma

A pero de Akane no dices nada- le comento kodachi

Es cierto de Akane no dices nada- reflexión Kuno

Ranma estaba en un aprieto, pues no quería hablar de sus sentimientos sobre Akane con los demás, nos les podía decir que la amaba, y la única forma de salir era la siguiente

Ya les dije una y mil veces yo no me voy a casar con esa marimacho- grito desesperado

A si, eres un estúpido Ranma Saotome- y dicho esto Akane se fue a su casa llorando

Akane, espera, ya vieron lo que han ocasionado, espero que estén contentas y ustedes también.

Y dicho esto se fue corriendo tras su amada pero no logro topársela en el camino, llegando a su casa, pero no había nadie la casa estaba vacía y solo se escucho golpe y un grito que venían de el dojo.

Akane- grito Ranma y corrio derecho al dojo donde encontró a su prometida saltando, llorando y tomándose la mano derecha con la izquierda.

Akane que te paso- pregunto Ranma

Y a ti que te importa lo que le suceda al marimacho- contestoAkane entre sollozos

Te lastimases la mano Akane deja que te revise por favor

No te me acerques

No seas estúpida puedes tener una fractura-

A ahora también soy estúpida y marimacho- le grito la chica

No quise decirte eso y tú lo sabes, perdóname por lo que dije, te lo explicare si primero me dejas revisarte la mano por favor- le suplico Ranma

Esta bien - le contesto su prometida acercándose y tendiéndole la mano a su prometido al sentir la mano de el su corazón se desboco

No tienes fractura solo hay que inmovilizarla con una venda- le dijo el chico

esta bien, gracias- y juntos caminaron a la casa, Ranma le vendo la mano y después Akane se fue a su habitación, después de una hora el dolor se le había calmado y tenia hambre así que decidió bajar y preparar algo para comer, se encontró a Ranma en el comedor y le preparo algo a el también

Gracias Akane- le dijo el chico para no hacerla enojar más y que se calmara poco comenzó a comer y le sorprendió que la comida estuviera buena aunque un poco salado.

Y dime - le dijo la chica

Decirte que- le contesto

Me prometiste que me explicarías lo que dijiste en el colegio

A si bueno- Ranma no quería comentarlo pero ya era hora de contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a la chica, declararle su amor

Akane yo solo tengo una prometida y esa eres tu, y perdón por lo que dije pero no quería decírselos a todos en el cole pero te amo, te amo como nunca e amado a nadie eres la mujer mas hermosa que e visto en toda mi vida y ya no podría vivir sin ti, cuando pensé que te había perdido en china creí que moriri...

Basta Ranma, crees que te voy a creer esa mentira- dicho esto la chica se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su cuarto

Akane espera- Ranma también se había levantado y seguía al amor de su vida

Ranma estaba parado tras la puerta de la habitación de Akane

Akane Tendo lo que dije en el comedor es verdad y no me voy a mover de esta puerta asta que no me lo creas me oiste

Ranma- dijo Akane y se acostó en la cama y comenzó a pensar " será cierto o que me esta diciendo, podría ser me lo demostró cuando casi nos casamos, la verdad yo también lo amo" pensando estos e dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y lo encontró sentado en el piso con unas cobijas preparándose para dormir en el suelo también había comida en el suelo.

Akane

Ranma, pasa - le dijo la chica

Lo que dije hace rato es verdad- dijo Ranma

te creo- le contesto Akane- la verdad yo también te amo Rama

enserio o Akane mi amor - y dicho esto Ranma se acercó a su prometida y la abrazo

Akane Tendo quieres ser mi novia- le fijo Ranma arrodillándose en el piso

o Ranma , claro que si mi amor

Dicho esto el tomo la cara de su amada se acercó y le dio un beso, un beso que le supo a gloria y así se la pasaron un rato abrazándose y besándose asta que sintieron que ya no podían parar y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y los abrazos se convirtieron en caricias y al percatarse de la situación la blusa de Akane y la playera de Ranma yacían en el piso, Ranma estaba arriba del cuerpo de Akane pero no se quito, estaba excitado quería continuar

Akane vas a hacer mía - le dijo en un susurro en el oído que hiso que la chica se estremeciera y excitara también

Ranma, te amo soy tuya toda tuya- dicho esto los chicos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían y por sus sentimientos.

Ranma comenzó a acariciar a Akane posando una mano en la cintura y subiendo por su vientre asta donde estaba el sostén, comenzó a besar el cuello de ella chica , la cual al sentir las carisias volvió a estremecerse, Ranma con su mano deslizándola hacia la espalda de l achica le quito el sostén dejando sus senos descubiertos al verlos se lamento haberle dicho alguna vez fenómeno pechos planos, pues los senos de la chica eran hermosos y grandes lo cual despertaron a un mas el deseo del chico e. cual tomando uno entre sus manos comenzó a acariciarlos haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer tomo el otro y lo comenzó a besar, Akane excitada comenzó a desprender el botón del pantalón de su prometido al hacerlo se los quito con dificultad quedando los dos solo con la ropa intima inferior.

Ya en un estado de excitación Ranma con un solo movimiento de su mano se deshizo de la trusa de su amada dejándola desnuda por completo, siguió sus carisias el vientre de ella bajando asta sus glúteos y volviendo as subir ata posarse en lo mas intimo de su prometida esto volvió loca a la chica y sujetando los bóxer se do novio los quito de un tirón y los dos quedaron desnudos, la chica hiso lo propio con su novio lo cual acelero la excitación de Ranma , el cual con un movimiento ágil abrió las piernas de la chica, ella al percatarse del movimiento de él se puso nerviosa, él lo vio y le susurro:

No tengas miedo mi niña , no te hare daño-y le dio un beso dulce tratando de calmarla, Akane al sentir el beso de Ranma se tranquilizo lo miro a los ojos , volvió a besarlo lo abraso fuerte y abrió mas las piernas para que su novio pudiera hacerla suya, el chico tras ver el movimiento acerco su miembro ardiente al sexo de ella y al notarlo ambos se excitaron todavía mas y muy muy despacio Ranma penetro a Akane la cual comenzó a gemir de placer el chico se extinto mas y la penetro mas profundamente con movimientos suaves.

Por la ventana solo se veía a una joven pareja durmiendo placenteramente el con su cabeza apoyada en los senos de ella, y ella abrazándolo.

Al percatarse del movimiento de la cabeza de su novio Akane se despertó abrazo aun más al amor de su vida, el cual se despertó por el movimiento.

Hola dormilón, como dormiste- pregunto la chica mientras posaba sus manos por entre el cabello del chico

Excelente y tú-

Bien, pero ya nos debemos levantar no tardan en llegar todos- dijo Akane

No todavía falta como una hora, por que no aprovechamos el tiempo haciendo cositas- le dijo Ranma con una mirada picara

No Ranma y si llegaran- le contesto Akane dándole un beso apasionado

Vamos por favor si- dijo el chico haciendo pucheros

No y si nos cachan- contesto la chica acercándose mas a su novio y comenzándolo a acariciar editándolo- es arriesgado pero quiero probar

Así me gusta, mi amor.

Y volvieron a hacer el amor

Al poco rato llegaron todos al dijo, o bueno es que ya estaban vestidos y se disponían a comer cuando llegaron

Ya llegamos - grito la familia

Menos mal que nos dieron chance de cambiarnos - le susurro ranma a akane , la cual se puso como tomate

Como les fue aqui- pregunto soun a los más jóvenes de la casa

Bien, aquí todo tranquilo, papa- contesto akane

Segura hermanita, por que estas tan roja- insinuó nabiki

Nada solo tengo calor estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno, no seas mal pensada- dijo akane ya molesta

Después de desayunar akane se fue a su habitación, al llegar se tumbo en la cama y comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado hace horas con ranma, se habían declarado, por fin se habían dicho te amo sin vergüenza y después hicieron el amor, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando oye que abren la puerta de su cuarto, era nabiki con mirada picara al verla akane supo a que iba

Que quieres nabiki- pregunto akane

A mi no me vengas con que tenias calor por preparar la comida, que me creps estúpida- pregunto su hermana

No, no lo creo por que lo dices- le contesto akane

Tenías calor por ranma, dime que hicieron pervertidos- contesto con voz morbosa

Nada que a ti te importe- contesto ofendida

aaaa, entonces admites que tuviste relaciones con ranma- arremetió con una sonrisa

Estas loca, como crees - dijo asustada y eso fue como haber dicho "si".

Ya te lo dije hermanita, no soy estupida y sé que ustedes tuvieron relaciones, pero niégalo, a mi ni me importa - dicho esto salió del cuarto y dejo a akane mas tensa de lo que ya estaba

tres semanas habían pasado de aquella tarde , ranma y akane seguían teniendo relaciones, ranma siempre entraba ya muy entrada la noche a la habitación de y se la pasaban haciendo el amor.

Estaban en la escuela preparatoria en su clase de gimnasia haciendo salto en el caballo era el turno de akane hico un salto fenomenal ya se iba a sentar cuando sintió un mareo y después ya nos supo que paso con ella asta que despertó porque escuchaba la voz de su amado.

akane, akane despierta por favor, despierta- rogaba ranma

Que me paso- pregunto akane queriéndose levantar pero unas manos fuertes la detuvieron

No te levantes, te puedes volver a desmayar- le dijo tiernamente a su amada

Ya me siento mejor enserio - dijo la chica incorporándose con la ayuda de su prometido- solo necesito ir al baño- dicho esto se marcho al baño

que le pasa a akane - pensaba ranma

De regreso a casa no se hablaron, al llegar al dojo akane corrió al baño con la nano en la boca, ni siquiera saludo a su familia

Que le pasa a akane que tiene- pregunto soun

No lo se tío soun, - contesto ranma preocupado

En la clase de gimnasia se desmayo, en el desayuno tuvo nauseas y ahorita se fue a vomitar no te parece extraño cuñadito- pregunto nabiki

Como que se desmayo mi bebe- pregunto soun

No fue nada papa, estaba agotada, es normal- contesto akane que había regresado del baño- necesito comer algo tengo mucha hambre por el ejercicio que hice se me antojo sushi le diré a kasumi a ver si me hace un poco o me enseña para yo hacerme

En la hora de comer todo transcurrió normal akane se fue a recostar tenia sueño y estaba cansada que al solo tocar su cama con el cuerpo quedo dormida, pero algo interrumpió su sueño, una nueva oleada de nauseas la embargaron se desperto y corrio al baño, al regresar a su cuarto se encontro con sus hermanas en el, esto le sorprendió

Que pasa- pregunto

Nada akane siéntate, nabiki me conto sobre tu desmayo, vomito y antojos que as sufrido desde hace unos días, hermanita no esta bien esos fallos en tu salud- dijo kasumi

No será que estas embarazada akane- grito nabiki sin rodeos

Que te pasa nabiki, como que embarazada- contesto akane

Ya tienes relaciones con ranma, no es así- pregunto kasumi

akane se puso colorada eso fue como haber dicho que si

Si, claro que las tienen y muy a menudo no dejan dormir- contesto nabiki

Perdón – akane más roja

Y ya tuviste tu periodo este mes, hermanita- pregunto kasumi

no. A que estamos- pregunto akane

A 18 por- contesto

akane se sorprendió tenia una semana de retraso- no puede ser tengo una semana de retraso

Lo vez kasumi lo que te dije es cierto akane esta embarazada- dijo nabiki

Porque no vamos al medico para que le haga unos estudios y sacarnos esa duda

En el consultorio del doctor tofu se veía a una impaciente akane una calmada nabiki y una sonriente kasumi

Aquí tengo los resultados de la prueba, akane tus sospechas son ciertas, estas embarazada- les dijo el doctor – vaya voy a hacer tío

Al llegar al dojo akane se dirigía a su cuarto a pensar el como se lo iba a decir a ranma pues eran muy jóvenes apenas iban a cumplir los 18 años y ya serían padres.

Ni modo se lo diré en la cena, pero soy tan feliz voy a tener un hijo con el amor de mi vida- decía akane acariciando su vientre donde estaba su bebe.

Estando en la cena estaban todos en la mesa akane esperaba a que terminaran de cenar para darles la noticia al resto de la familia

Familia mi hermanita tiene algo que informarles- dijo nabiki encendiendo la cámara de video – adelante akane

Bueno tengo algo que decirles familia, espero y lo tomen con calma- comenzó akane

No, me digas que vas a romper el compromiso con ranma- dijo soun y comenzó a llorar

No papa, no quiero romper el compromiso con él es algo, mas importante, pronto habrá un nuevo integrante en la familia- soltó akane

Como que un nuevo integrante en la familia, quien va a venir- pregunto ranma

Pues va a venir nuestro hijo ranma- contesto akane

Como que nuestro hijo- ranma estaba confundido

Si nuestro hijo, estoy embarazada ranma vamos a tener un bebe- contesto akane sonriendo

Voy a hacer abuelo, y ustedes también nodoka genma, ya tenemos heredero- grito soun

Papa, yo voy a hacer papa- grito ranma se levanto abrazo a akane y le dio un beso tierno y dulce- gracias amor por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo

Yo también estoy tan feliz te amo- dijo con alegría akane

Y asi la pareja dispareja se casaron y tuvieron 3 hijos

Fin


End file.
